1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clock apparatus wherein the same provides for an hour glass member mounted in a protected orientation within a table framework for enhanced viewing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various clock structure had been utilized in the prior art. The prior art has further provided for the use of hour glass members in presentation of elapsed time and accounting therefore. Examples of the prior art are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,442 to Cullen, et al. wherein a clock is operatively coupled to a motorized carriage containing an hour glass, wherein the hour glass is rotated at predetermined time intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,285 to Shetta sets forth an hour glass clock structure simulating operation of one or more hour glasses in an electronic matrix of lenses in an hour glass configuration.
U.S. Pat No. Des. 166,486; 248,542; and 300,725 are further examples of various hour glass configurations.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved clock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness inconstruction providing for an hour glass structure in a protected and unique relationship to provide enhance visual and education understanding of elapsed time in use of an hour glass structure.